erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond vs Austin Powers
' James Bond vs Austin Powers '''is the fifthteenth ERBParody and the Season one finale. It features two famous spies, James Bond and Austin Powers, battling to see who is the better spy. It was released May 13, 2013. Cast conner poser as conner davies johnson hill as bill stewart Lyrics '''James Bond:' 007, yeah, you can call me James Bond You think you're gonna win? Then you're damn wrong. I'll kick your ass, from Russia with love. I know you can't get enough, I'm a ladies man! (Bond girl!) You think you got a decent movie? You're not even groovy, Face it, you're losing. My rhymes are ill, you better not move, I got a power of will, And a license to kill, I'll kill you in this free-for-all, Me and you know that I truly Thunderball. 'Austin Powers:' Yeah, baby, yeah. This ought to be pretty groovy. I'm a badass unlike you in almost all of your movies. I'm the official Man of Mystery, there's no competition. To beat you? Easily every spy's mission. I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to hurt your wee feelings. I'll beat your ass and hang you up onto the ceiling. A ladies man, baby? You don't deserve that reputation. When the only dates you get are from the Make A Wish Foundation. 'James Bond:' You ruined a spy's name, You ruined a British land, you sir, have no game, You're so lame, your teeth, woah! It's a damn shame. Get down on your knees, you're my new Bond girl. In the words of Skrillex, you can suck my big load. You sent Mini-me to do your fighting? Oh my God, so frightening. What the bollocks? What the hell are you wearing? It looks like a gay orgy made you the bitch and began spraying. You're an abortion from Fantasia. I'm the original, I'm the reason Hollywood made ya'. 'Austin Powers:' All your rhymes are done and now you're about to get serious. My raps are like dynamite, they make you all delirious. So come at me, you little wannabe detective. I get all the glory, I'm really respective. It took me 3 movies to beat the bad guy, With all your crappy films, you deserve to die. This battle is over, so here's my last line. Every bad story has to end, I guess it's your time. = = Poll Who Won James Bond Austin Powers Trivia *This is the third battle where Justin does not rap, but this is the first time where he does not apear at all. *This is the sixth battle where Nathan Provost does not rap, but fifth battle where he does not appear at all. *This is the first battle to have a beat made by EDXBeats. *This is the second rap battle to feature an Original vs a Parody. The first being Slenderman vs Enderman. *A previous rapper is mentioned by James Bond, Skrillex.Ironically both are roles reprised by ERB's Lloyd Ahlquist and are both in the only two battles done by ERB and ERBP. *This is the second ERBP to eventually have a variation done by ERB, after Mozart vs Skrillex. **In ERB's Bond vs Powers, a comment (presumably from the comments of ERB's Mozart vs Skrillex) shows up during the You Decide sequence saying "Erbp did it first," publicizing ERB's awareness of the series. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 1 Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Kevin Krust